


Whole Lotta Trouble

by friendly_deatheater



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_deatheater/pseuds/friendly_deatheater
Summary: Zelda and Lilith causing a Whole Lotta Trouble. Probably gonna be a multi chapter story about my gals over throwing the patriarchy! There will be smut eventually!





	1. Prologue

The fact that Lilith was still in Greendale even though Sabrina had moved on from Baxter High to join the Academy of Unseen Arts full time had not alluded her attention. She patiently waited to be called back to the pit and take her rightful place at the Dark Lord’s side. Refusing to think about what Stolas had said. “Doesn’t it seem that Satan is grooming Sabrina to reign at his side, not you?” She constantly pushed the nagging little voice in her head aside. There was no way the Dark Lord would betray her not after fulfilling her task. 

Sure it took much more work than she had anticipated. Which was something she found annoying as well as being a little impressed by the girls will to not be owned by another. She actually took a little pride in the fact that the girl had fought so hard against it. Reminded her of herself actually.

But just the same with Sabrina now on the path of night studying under the foolish man Father Blackwood she was becoming increasingly bored and confused about what else the Dark Lord could possibly want her to be doing in the mortal realm. She took to spying on Sabrina at the academy a few times every day or two but couldn’t risk doing more without drawing the unwanted attention from Faustus. 

She continued to teach the mortal children simply to keep tabs on Sabrina’s friends to ensure they didn’t do anything to lure Sabrina back to her mortal life. From what she could tell they still seemed to keep in touch. However the typical Witch/Mortal vail between the friends had already become apparent even if it was simply that Sabrina didn’t want any harm to come to her friends so she kept her distance.

Lilith would see Hilda Spellman at the book shop and around town a few times a week in passing. They would share a few pleasantries she would ask about Sabrina and how the family was holding up without her around the house. She would even see Ambrose around the Academy during her few spying sessions. The only Member of the Spellman Family she had not been able to keep tabs on was the oldest sibling. 

Zelda kept to the mortuary most days as far as she could tell. Even though Lilith had no reason to need to keep an eye on the rest of the Spellman clan she also had no reason not to. It had come to bother her a bit that she hadn’t found a way to watch Zelda as she had the others but she was determined to find a way to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweet Satan! My brain is broken! I just wrote a long note to you all and like an idiot after I was done I accidentally hit the back key and deleted the whole thing. (Fuck my life! ) anyway let's try this again...
> 
> I apologize to anyone who has already read this because I left a few silly things including the title being misspelled. I read the draft of my Prologue while at the bar trying to get it all tagged and set up before trivia started to avoid being accused of cheating. So now the story should be all set and We should all be square. So hopefully I will have chapter two up later tonight because I want this story to unfold in a timely manner with v day coming up. 
> 
> Ugh my first draft of this note was so much better. I hate my life lol.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a cold winter's day just before Valentine's and Lilith sat in a booth at Doctor Cerberus’s watching as Hilda shuffled around behind the counter moving different bottles and cups. A mist of hot Steam surrounding her before she moved out from behind the counter with a Large mug piled high with Whipped cream in her hands. Her cheery smile and bubbly disposition shining as she crossed to Lilith's booth. 

“Here you go Ms Wardwell, Nice big cup of Hot Cocoa for you.” Lilith smiled back at Hilda. “Thank you so much Hilda, and please call me Mary. This’ll be the perfect thing for a chilly day like today.” Taking a small sip from the mug dabbing excess Whipped cream from her lips with a napkin. 

“So How are things going for you Hilda? How’s work been?” Looking around the quiet bookshop with only the two of them inside. “Seems rather quiet in here today.” 

Hilda Nodded in agreement. “Yeah I think it’s the cold weather everyone’s headed home early. Plus we were rather busy this last weekend...” Lilith gestured for Hilda to take the seat opposite her. Hilda continued as she sits down “Everyone picking up presents for their loved one for Valentine's Day I imagine.” 

“Oh for Satan’s Sake it is just about that time isn’t it.” Lilith said in surprise. All the day’s in the mortal Realm has started to blend together and she had lost track of what month it was. 

“So tell me Hilda, Do you have any special plans for the Holiday?” taking another sip of her drink. 

Hilda’s face lit up with excitement and a soft giggle slipped past her lips. “Well Dr. Cee has actually asked to take me out after we close up on Thursday!” Lilith's eyes widen and she forces herself to smile as if excited for the witch. “How fun! Any idea what his plans are for you?” “No he said it’s a surprise!” she claps softly with excitement.

“Well that sound very charming. I’m sure the two of you will have a wonderful time. Do you know if the rest of your family has any plans?” her eyes looking over the rim of her mug at Hilda. “Hmmm I believe Ambrose and Luke are going out, and I think Zelda and Sabrina are going to a Church of Night Valentines Day shindig. Do you have any plans Mary?”

Lilith shook her head. “No nothing very set in stone as of just yet.” The bell at the front door chimed as two students walk in dusting off a few snowflakes from their coats. Hilda looks up to see them and Stands from her seat across Lilith, smiling down at her “Well if you don’t have any plans maybe you should go to the gathering, I believe there will be food, drinks, dancing, and plenty of single Warlocks. I would go but…” Lilith nodded understanding the Witches Excommunicated status with the Church of Night. 

“Hello Darlings can I help you find anything today?” Hilda asked squeezing Lilith shoulder as she passed her. Lilith rolling her eyes at the Witches cheery voice finishes her drink slides out from the booth and pulls on her coat as she crosses to the door. “I’ll see you around Hilda, my best to the family.” she waves and pulls the front door open. Stepping out into the frigid air she looks up into the snowy sky letting out a long breath and starts to walks towards Mary Wardwell's cottage. 

_This Valentine’s day Gathering might be the perfect way for me to cozy up to Zelda Spellman_ she thinks. A wicked smile spreads across her lips as she continues down the road. _And this could make for a very interesting side project_ she smirks and she wraps her coat tighter around herself making her way through the outskirts of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! pardon any random Capitol Letters I don't know why I've always been bad about just randomly having letters Capitalized.

Sabrina scurried up the front stoop to her childhood home knocking her shoes against the steps as she went to discard as much loose snow from them as she could before she opened the door and stepped inside. With a shiver running down her spine “I’m home! Is anyone here?” she called out and kick off her shoes to let dry over the floor vent next to the door. Crossing to the staircase she pulled her shoulder bag over her head and tossed it onto the bottom step unbuttoning her coat. 

“Cuz we’re in here.” She heard Ambrose shout from the sitting room throwing her coat over the banister she ran into the warm sitting area. “Hey!” she greeted Ambrose and Luke who were cuddled up on the couch. The young witch moved closer to the roaring fire place “It sure got cold and snowy out. I don’t think I realized it was gonna be so nasty tonight.” Running her hands over her arms to help warm up faster. 

“Really Sabrina! Not home for two minutes and already you’ve left a trail of belongings strunge across the house!” Zelda entered with a tray of hot tea and 5 porcelain cups. “I nearly broke my neck tripping over the bag you carelessly tossed on the floor.”

“Sorry Aunt Zee I’ll go pick it up.” Sabrina ran back into the hall to hang the bag on the banister along with her coat. Salem slinking up alongside her rubbing against her legs. “Hey Salem, I missed you too.” she said sweeping him up into her arms before coming back to the warm firelight. 

Zelda looking up from pouring Luke a cup of tea she noticed the items still not in their rightful place. Rolled her eyes and huffed at the teens laziness. “I promise I’ll bring everything back up to my room in just a few minutes can’t I say hello to everyone first and try and warm up a little before I go up?” Sabrina crossed to her aunt taking the warm cup of tea Zelda held out for her. Leaning in and kissing her Aunt on the cheek. 

“Oh I suppose. Although I hope your Aunt Hilda doesn’t trip over anything and break her neck when she comes in. It would be hell to try and break ground to bury her in this weather.“ Handing Ambrose a cup before pouring herself one and taking her seat in a wingback chair across from the young lovers.

Sabrina settling onto the floor near the fireplace Salem quickly curled up on her lap. “So Sabrina how was school this week?” Zelda asked as she lit a cigarette. “Pretty good, It’s been a pretty easy week with everyone getting ready for the Ball. Are you still coming Aunt Zee?”

Zelda simply nodded and ashed her cigarette as she took a sip from her cup. “Yes I don’t see why not.” Zelda said still not very excited about going. 

“Ahhh it’ll be good for you Aunt Zee, you haven’t gotten out of the house much since winter solstice.” Ambrose pointed out.

“Yes well we shall see how the evening goes. If I’m honest I’m not looking forward to seeing Father Blackwood. But I suppose it might be starting to look a little suspicious that I haven’t been around since Lady Blackwood passed and I don’t want to draw any attention to Leticia so we had best keep up appearances.”

“Honestly Zelda I don’t think you have anything for worry about. I work with Father Blackwood every day and he hasn’t seemed suspicious at all. Just over the moon about Judas.” Luke added.

Just then the Front door swung open with a flurry of snow sweeping across the front hall as Hilda quickly stepped inside. Closing the door behind her “I’m home!” She hung up her coat on the hook by the door “We’re in here Hilda.” Zelda called out to her. 

Hilda quickly scurried in from the hall with her arms out right reaching for Sabrina who stood and welcomed her aunt’s warm embrace. “Hello my darling! Oh how I’ve missed you!” Sabrina smiled and rubbed her hands across Hilda’s back. “I missed you too.” 

Pulling apart Hilda continued to look at her niece with a loving smile. Her hand gently caressing her chin. Finally releasing Sabrina she turned her attention to the Hot tea set up in front of her. “Oh lovely that’ll do just the ticket to warm back up.” Pouring herself the final cup and topping everyone else off she took the open wingback chair next to Zelda.

“So Aunt Hilda how was work?” Sabrina asked as she settled back onto the floor.

“We closed early. With the snow rolling in Dr. Cee didn’t see the point in staying open, no one was coming in really.” She took a sip of her tea eyes drifting closed as she let the warm liquid fill her body and sighed contently.

“Oh!” she shook herself back to reality eyes moving back to Sabrina. “I saw Ms Wardwell today she sends her best. I invited her to the Church of Night Valentine’s Day Gathering on Thursday so you might get a chance to see her and catch up.”

“Hilda! You an excommunicate invited another excommunicate to our Churches gathering?” Zelda spit out in shock snuffing the end of her cigarette out.

“Yes Zelda…” Hilda snapped back. “She seemed so sad and lonely with no plans of her own and just because she was excommunicated from her own church doesn’t mean she can’t go to other churches and worship with them.” she said sternly towards her sister. “Does it?” she quickly shys away from her sisters dark stare.

“Well I think that sounds lovely, I haven’t had a chance to check in with Ms Wardwell since I left Baxter High. I would like to catch up with her a bit.” Sabrina interjected trying to defuse some of the tension. 

Zelda Rolled her eyes and the two sisters took another sip from their cups simultaneously. The family sat together making small talk as the night went on. 

“Aunt Zee, what time are we heading out on Thursday so I know when to be ready?”

Zelda thought for a moment “I would like to leave by 7 if you think you can manage that?”

“Sure that should be plenty of time.” Sabrina reply's taking a sip from her cup.

“Did you need a new dress Sabrina? We could go shopping tomorrow if you'd like.” Zelda offered

“Actually yes that would be great auntie! I don't think I have anything that's appropriate for a witches ball.”

“We will go into town and pick something up for you tomorrow morning.” Zelda said standing as she finishes her tea setting the empty cup on the tray Motioning for everyone to hand over their empty cups.

“With that in mind I think We should turn in early. We have quite a few things to get done before the party.” Moving through the hall to the Kitchen she quietly washes the tea set and puts everything to the side to dry. 

Turning as she hears commotion coming from the other room she watches Sabrina start to climb the stairs “Sabrina don’t leave your stuff hanging there bring it up with you!”

Stopping at the first landing of the stairs Sabrina retreats a few steps and collets her things. “Night Aunt Zee I’ll see you in the morning!” 

Zelda chuckles under her breath as Hilda Moves to join her sister by the sink. Ambrose and Luke ascend the stairs just shortly behind Sabrina. “Goodnight Aunties, Sweet Dreams.” 

“Good Night dears!” Hilda waves 

Turning her attention to the counter she starts putting away items that had been left out throughout the day. “Zelds if you want I can Take Sabrina In the morning My shift doesn’t start till the afternoon I should have plenty of time to go with her. I know how much you dislike going into to town.”

“That’s very kind sister but I will take her. I’ll need to pick something up for myself as well. I don’t believe I have bought a new dress in a few decades and I should try and get something a bit less dated than what I currently have.” Drying her hands on a kitchen towel leaving it on the counter before she leaves the kitchen to head to bed. “Goodnight sister. I’ll see in the morning for breakfast.”

“Good Night.” Hilda says cheerfully as she collects the towel Zelda left behind to put in it’s rightful place before turning out the lights and moving towards her own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will have the next chapter up before tomorrow so I can have the Ball land on V-Day but I don't have much time free between now and Tomorrow but I'm gonna do my best!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies are finally in the same room together and things are slowly starting to heat up... Very Slowly... I din't mean for this to be such a slow burn but here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY V-Day everyone I will try and have the next chapter up tonight!

The next morning Zelda woke up at 8am as usual. She throws a silk robe around herself and heads towards the kitchen. As she descends the stairs she hears Hilda scuffling around the kitchen. Turning the corner to join her sister. 

“Morning Hilda. “ Zelda says as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

“Blessed morning sister.” Hilda greets as she continues to shuffle throughout the kitchen. “Did you want anything to eat?”

“Not yet, I just came down for a cup of coffee. Let me go and get ready so Sabrina and I can get to the shops early. I’ll be back down shortly” Zelda says as she passes her sister.

Hilda's shoulders slump slightly but nods in agreement. “What would you like to eat?” she hollers back at Zelda as the red headed witch climbs the stairs. “I don't care Hilda… Just make something I’ll be back down in a bit.“

Another hour later Zelda re-enters the kitchen in a simple charcoal fitted suit hair and makeup perfectly in place. Ambrose comfortably lounging in his usual spot at the table reading a book. “Morning auntie.” he greets not looking up from his book.

Re-filing her coffee Zelda takes her seat at the head of the table “Morning” she responds and unfolds her newspaper. Hilda lays a bowl of granola in front of her older sister. 

“Thank you Hilda.” She calls over her shoulder not looking at her sister. “Has Sabrina been down yet?”

“Not yet although I did here her moving around not long ago. Won't be much longer I imagine.” Hilda responds taking her seat next to her sister raising a spoon to her lips just as Sabrina skips into the room. 

“Morning Aunties, Ambrose.” Sabring says with a smile on her lips as she takes the seat on the other side of Zelda. Hilda immediately stands and grabs a bowl for Sabrina fixing her breakfast before even taking a bite for herself.

“Is Luke joining us this morning?” Sabrina enquiers. “He left early this morning. Has to help Father Blackwood with some preparations for the ball tonight.” Ambrose answers over the edge of his book, eyes Never leaving the page.

“Here you are my Darling.” Hilda places Sabrina’s matching bowl of Granola in front of her niece.

“Thank you.” Sabrina say as she digs in. “Auntie Zee? When did you want to head out?” Sabrina asked with mouth full of food.

Zelda sighs as she lowers her paper and lights a cigarette. “Really Sabrina, are you in such a rush to ask the question you can’t wait until you’ve finished chewing before you ask?” 

Sabrina just smiles sheepishly. “Sorry.” Hilda smiles back at Sabrina as she takes her seat again raising her spoon to her lips. 

“We will leave as soon as we’ve finished breakfast.” The family continues eating quietly Ambrose and Zelda reading as Sabrina and Hilda talk softly as to try not to disturb the other two. After they’ve all finished, Hilda busies herself with dishes and clean up as Ambrose disappears into his room. 

“Well I suppose we should get started.” Zelda raises from her chair. “Are you ready Sabrina?” She asks as they cross to the front door.

“Absolutely I just have to put my shoes and coat on.” Sabrina run over to grab the shoes she had left by the front door the night before. Pulling them on and sliding her arms into the sleeves of her coat she had brought down with her this morning. Zelda also threw on a warm winter coat and reached for her purse.

“Have fun!” Hilda shouted from the kitchen. “I can’t wait to see what you pick out!” Zelda rolls her eyes and opens the door for Sabrina “Bye!” Sabrina shouts back as they walk outside.

***

After what felt like countless hours of searching through different fabrics and colors Both Sabrina and herself had finally found two perfect Dresses for the Ball. The Young mortal girl at the check out took the two dresses to box them up carefully.

“This’ll be perfect! Thank you so much!” Sabrina said Zelda beamed proudly “Of course, I can’t let you attend your first Ball in something old and worn out now can I. What kind of Guardian would that make me?” 

Behind them the shop door rang as Mary Wardwell entered. Beginning to look around flipping through hangers. Sabrina caught the site of her old teacher out of the corner of her eye. “Ms Wardwell! Hey!”

“Sabrina, Zelda, hello.” Lilith moves to stand next to Zelda at the counter close enough for their arms to slightly graze. “What brings you two out into town today?” she glances at the girl behind the counter boxing up a red and black lace dress “Is that a new dress Sabrina?” 

“That one is actually for me Ms Wardwell.” Zelda Interjects. Lilith’s eye slowly roam over Zelda with a devious knowing smile and a soft hum emanating from her throat so quiet only Zelda could slightly hear her because their close proximity. 

“We were just picking up some new dresses for the Ball.” Sabrina continues as Zelda tries to stand up straighter under the intense stair of Lilith’s gaze. Unexpectedly becoming more and more hot under the collar she tries to hide her suddenly uncontrollable physical response to the school teacher. 

“Aunt Hilda said that she mentioned it to you. Are you planning on coming?” Sabrina asked excitedly not noticing the sexual tension mounting between the two older women. 

“Yes I had thought I might stop by for a bit.” Her eyes meeting Zelda’s gaze. In that quick moment Zelda saw something that resembled a burning flame flash behind the brunettes eyes and she felt like she might spontaneously combust. Holding her gaze for just a few seconds longer the teacher finally turned her attention back to the teenage witch giving Zelda a slight relief.

“Come Sabrina, We should be getting along.” Zelda said in a winded voice that she hated as soon as she heard it. Sabrina grabbed the boxes from the girl. “Well I hope to see you there Ms Wardwell, I would like to catch up.” Sabrina started towards the exit. Lilith moves to open the door for the two Witches Sabrina stepping out first. 

Just as Zelda passes the Brunette leans slightly forward her hand gently caressing Zelda’s back. To anyone watching it would look like a simple gesture a friend would make to ensure Zelda didn’t trip as she stepped out. To Zelda it sent a shiver down her spine and caused her breath to catch in her throat. “I look forward to see you both there.” Lilith says and moves back inside the shop.

Zelda tries to catch her breath following a few paces behind Sabrina as they head back home. Unbuttoning her coat to cool her suddenly hot skin down she looks back over her shoulder at the shop. _What in the name of Lucifer was that?_ She thought to herself as she quickly slides a Cigarette between her lips lighting it and presses a hand to her forehead her breath starting to return to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will continue to heat up in the next chapter and probably explode in the chapter following that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies if there is any mistakes I promise to go back proof read more carefully tomorrow.

VALENTINE'S DAY NIGHT

By the time Sabrina and she had gotten home Zelda had been able to recompose herself from the rather intense encounter with Mary Wardwell. Aside from a strange tingle that still lingered at the small of her back where The teachers hand had rested she was completely herself by the time she finished getting ready for the Ball the next night.

Zelda descended the stairs in her new long Red silk Dress covered in Black lace. The bodice was a cut lower than Zelda was accustomed to but was convinced by Sabrina that the dress was too perfect to pass up. With silver beaded accents that swirled around the dress abstractly the whole ensemble really did stand out. 

Ambrose coming down the stairs setting his cuff-links in place just as Zelda stepped onto the first landing “Wow Auntie Zee you look…” he froze mid step. “ Just Wow!” he continued as he moved forward to meet her on the landing offering her his arm to help escort her the final few steps.

Zelda blushed as they reached the bottom of the staircase “Thank you Ambrose. And you look very dashing yourself.” She said her hands moving to straighten his jacket lapels beaming proudly.

“What do you say to a little drink before we leave?” Ambrose asked offering his arm back to his aunt. Zelda nods taking his arm they move into the sitting room. Zelda sliding over to the mirror hanging on a nearby wall to check her hair and makeup while Ambrose pours them two single glasses of whiskey. 

Crossing back to the redhead his hand reached out to her offering the drink which she eagerly takes just as Sabrina come in wearing a beautiful black silk dress with red petticoat just peeking out from the bottom.

“Looking Good Cousin!” Ambrose say turning his attention to the teenager reaching his free hand out to the girl twirling her around. “We are without a doubt the most attractive family of witches out there.” He says with a smile before throwing his drink back.

As if on cue the Grandfather clock begins to chime 7 and suddenly Zelda is filled with butterflies. The Anxiety about having to face Faustus knowing that his stolen daughter Leticia was now hidden away in the Greendale woods The Spellmans being the soul-keepers of such secrets began to weigh on her. Quickly lifting her drink to her lips she let the liquid slide down her throat hoping for the courage she was surprised to discover she’d lost.

Ambrose gesturing for the two Witches to go into the hall gently places his hand on Zelda’s back the tingle still left there from the day before startling her back to reality with a jump. Flashes of Mary Wardwell flood her brain and Zelda Wished she had another drink. 

Zelda lets Ambrose usure her into the hall where the family pulls on their coats. Taking each other’s hands in a small circle they begin a quiet incantation as the house around them begins to fade away and they appear just outside the Church of Night. Shivering from the cold air that now surrounds them they quickly make towards the doors of the church.

Crossing the threshold the normally small room they’re accustomed to had been transformed into a large open ballroom filled with other witches from the community. Black silks strung from ceiling with magical stars twinkling across the vast space. Tables scattered around the edge of the room candles on each creating a romantic hazy glow.

“Spellmans! Welcome Welcome!” Greeted Luke by the door. Helping Ambrose take the Spellmans coats over to the coat check then offers Ambrose his arm “Right this way I’ve reserved a table for you all.” Luke escorts the family to their table and pulls out a chair for Zelda who immediately pulls out a cigarette from her purse.

Many young couples had already taken to the dance floor moving in sync with the quick music. Ambrose and Luke quick to join them. Sabrina takes the seat next to her Aunt and waves at a passing fellow student. “I can’t believe how many People are here! I don’t know what I expected but it really wasn’t this.” Sabrina said in awe as she glanced around the room.

A waiter dressed in Black pants and a red button down shirt stops by their table to take their drink order. “I will have a double Whiskey please. Sabrina what would you like?” 

“May I please just have a Pepsi?” Sabrina orders and the Waiter leaves quickly returning with their two drinks. Just as the waiter moves on to the next table Zelda catches a glimpse of Father Blackwood working his was over towards her. 

Her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest she quickly throws back the beverage shouting at the Waiter who has just greeted his next table to bring her another one.

“Aunt Zee are you okay? You seem a little on edge?” Sabrina asks

“Yes I’m fine niece thank you.” She takes a deep inhale of her cigarette just as Father Blackwood approaches. “Sister Zelda, You look magnificent” His eyes rake over her figure lingering on the low cut neckline as he takes her hand in his raising it to his lips. Sabrina now understanding her Aunts trepidation rolls her eyes as she sips her soda.

“Father Blackwood your too kind.” Zelda Responds taking another deep inhale of her cigarette. Faustus continues to hold Zelda’s hand his fingers gently caressing the inside of her wrist making her skin crawl. “Here’s your drink Madam.” The waiter says placing the glass in front of her. Zelda grateful for the reason to pull her hand away takes a sip from the glass. 

“So Sabrina, I believe I saw Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas over there if you would like to say hello.” Faustus says trying to entice the girl to leave her aunt’s side. “Very good Father Blackwood,” Sensing her aunt become tense Sabrina continues “I’ll be sure to visit with them a little later.” Settling back into her chair making it clear she had no intentions on leaving the table any time soon. Zelda throws Sabrina a grateful smile as she raises her glass to her lips once again.

“Well I suppose I should continue greeting some of the others, But Zelda I do hope we get a chance to talk privately before the evening is over.” Faustus says uncomfortably under the teenagers watchful eye. Zelda just nods slightly as he moves away becoming more and more at ease with each step he takes.

“Thank you Sabrina I don’t think I have the strength to be alone with Father Blackwood just yet.” 

“I understand Auntie, and don’t worry about it between Ambrose and I we will be sure to keep a close eye on him.” Zelda reaches over and gently squeezes Sabrina’s hand. “Why don’t we go see what they have to eat shall we?” Zelda asks and Sabrina nods both pushing away from their table make their way over to the buffet set up at the other end of the the room.

Zelda picks up a small plate and begins to place a few items on the plate not really paying much attention to what she was taking with very little intention of actually eat any of it. Suddenly she feels the tingle at her back beginning to crawl up her spine once again. A moment later she feels the pressure of a delicate hand caressing her and it sparks the same heat from the day before throughout her entire body. A soft whimper escapes Zelda’s slightly parted lip as her eyes drift closed.

Lilith quickly catches Zelda’s plate with her free hand just before Zelda drops it as the hand on her back moves to wrap around the redheads waist supporting her as Zelda begins to swoon. “My dear Zelda. Careful.” Lilith says Sabrina quickly noticing her Aunts weakened state grabs the plate from Lilith so the woman can support Zelda with both hands.

“Aunt Zelda what’s the matter?” Sabrina asks concerned

“It’s nothing Sabrina, don’t worry I’m fine.” Her hands moving up along Lilith's arms for support. “I just felt a little faint.” Her eyes meeting Mary Wardwell’s 

“Thank you Ms Wardwell.” Zelda Says her fingers gently gripping Lilith's arms as she straightens up. “I’m Fine now.” the heat burning though her body slowly subsiding.

“Well let's get you to a seat.” Lilith say still supporting the Redheads weight. 

“Our table is just over here Ms Wardwell.” Sabrina says leading the two women back the the table pulling out Zelda’s chair so Lilith can help ease her down. 

Lilith’s hand caresses Zelda’s chin directing her gaze back to her as if examining her. “Sabrina, why don’t you go and finish fixing you Aunt’s plate. I think some food should fix her right up.”

“Oh sure of course!” Sabrina said rushing back to the buffet.

Zelda’s hand reaches up to the brunette’s still caressing her chin gently. “What kind of spell did you cast on me yesterday?” Pulling the hand away from her face. Looking directly into Mary’s eyes.

“I don’t know what you talking about dear.” Lilith lied as she took the seat next to her. “Why I think maybe you’ve had just a little too much to drink.” 

“I saw it in your eyes yesterday. Ever since I feel faint whenever you're near me.” 

Ambrose and Luke appear at Zelda’s side, “Auntie I just heard you fainted. Are you okay? What happened?”

“It’s nothing Ambrose I was just a little light headed I promise I fine now.” Zelda assured him as he took the open seat on the other side of her. “Sabrina is bringing me a plate of food I’m sure I’ll be much better after I’ve had something to eat.”

“Here you go aunt Zee!” Sabrina said placing the plate down for her aunt. Then taking the seat on the other side of Lilith.

“Thank you Sabrina.” Zelda say’s as she takes a few bites. Looking up she notices everyone at the table staring at her. “Don’t stare at me like that. And don’t worry about me. Luke could you please take Ambrose back to the dance floor! I’m perfectly alright now.” 

Luke unsure if he should listen or not decides that he would rather have Ambrose slightly irked at him for dragging him away than have to feel Zelda’s wrath for not doing as she said.. Standing he takes Ambrose’s hand and pulls him along with him. 

“Auntie if you need me…” Ambrose says as they pass “I’ll send for you Ambrose yes.” Zelda snapped. “And as for you two, didn’t you say you wanted to catch up with Ms Wardwell? Go on then.” Taking another bite she sits quietly as the heat that spread so quickly though her body finally seemed to dissipate. 

Sabrina glancing at her aunt suspiciously slowly turns her attention to her old teacher seated next to her. The two sat and talk for about 15 minutes Sabrina telling her about the academy and some spells she had been working on when Nicolas Scratch slides up behind Sabrina. “May I have this dance?” He asks reaching his hand out.

Sabrina glances back at her Aunt questioning if she should leave her. “You go ahead Sabrina, I’m perfectly alright now. Ms Wardwell was right I just needed to eat something.” Zelda smiles as Sabrina takes Nick’s hand and he escorts her to the dance floor.

Zelda picks up her Glass and takes a small sip of the amber liquid. Her eyes wander over the School teacher seated in front of her noticing for the first time the long black figure hugging dress she was wearing. A small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she licks a droplet of whisky from her lips.

Lilith feeling Zelda’s eyes explore her body leans back into her chair letting her legs slightly graze against Zelda’s as she crosses them under the table. A wicked smile spreads across her face at the soft gasp that escapes the redhead’s lips and Zelda’s eye flutter shut. Lilith slowly drags her leg back up Zelda’s. Her eyes snapping back open but not from the sensation of the contact from Mary Wardwell. 

Father Blackwood had called the attention of the congregation and Zelda’s heart began to beat faster again. Without warning or explanation she stood from her seat and quickly moved to find an escape. Lilith surprised by the sudden change followed the witch.

“Brothers and Sisters! I am so glad you all could make it on this frigid and cold night.” Zelda Frantically searched for somewhere to hide but the entire church had been turned into one big open space for the ball. She continued along the outskirts of the room eyes searching this way and that.

“I hope you’ve all have had a wonderful evening so far.” Father Blackwood continued Lilith picking up on Zelda’s desperate attempt to not be seen takes her hand and leads her discreetly into the unattended coat check room.

“Now I don’t want to keep everyone from the wonderful festivities but I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for coming.” Lilith slowly and silently closes the door to avoid any unwanted attention the two women still able to hear the High Priest as he continues. “I know I am not the only member of the Church to have had a trying year this last year.” 

Zelda retreats further into the room still holding Lilith’s hand she sinks into a dark corner leaning back against the wall listening to the slightly muffled sounds of Father Blackwood. 

“I unfortunately lost my dear wife but was blessed by the Dark Lord with a beautiful son. I would like to take this opportunity to say thanks to his wonderful Night Mother Zelda Spellman for helping bring him safely into this world and ask her to please join me in this next dance.” 

Zelda grips Liliths hand tightly as her breathing becomes more erratic. Lilith turns to look back at Zelda stepping in closer to her. The brunettes free hand slips around Zelda’s back pressing gently running a chill back up Zelda’s spine.

“Zelda?” Faustus asks again and a confused murmur breaks out across the room. Lilith leans her forehead against Zelda’s holding her more firmly. She sends a comforting warmth through Zelda’s veins putting her at ease she relaxes into the embrace. 

“Father Blackwood, I believe my Aunt went home for the evening.” The two women could hear Sabrina lie. “She wasn’t feeling well.” 

“Oh I see… Thank you Sabrina” Faustus replied “Then let's not waste any more time.” The High Priest says awkwardly and the music began to play again. With that Zelda leaned forward catching Liliths Lips with her own. Her hand sliding up to tangle itself in the mane of dark curls pulling the teacher closer to her. 

Lilith’s tongue slides along Zelda’s lips and is instantly granted access. Pressing her more firmly into the wall behind the redheaded witch. She rocks her hips into Zelda’s. With a gasp the two separate and Lilith’s hand glides down Zelda’s hips and legs sliding back up collecting the silk and lace of her skirts. One hand wrapping around the small of Zelda’s back reaching the tingle Zelda is becoming more and more familiar with sparks back to life at the skin to skin contact causing Zelda to buck her hips into Lilith’s and gasp.

“Ohh” She moans softly her eyes fluttering open. Seeking the crystal blue eyes of Mary’s “What is that” she asks in a desperate voice.

Zelda’s lips reclaim Lilith’s in a fevered kiss that makes her weak in the knees. “What are you doing to me?” she whisper as the comforting warmth that had spread throughout her body was gradually turning hotter and hotter by the second her blood beginning to boil. “Oh Lilith help me.” Zelda moans softly. 

The witch’s head rolling back against the wall as her eyes fall shut. Lilith’s smirk more devious than before at the desperate prayer in her name that slips from her lovers lips. The Demon’s mouth attached to the exposed neck biting rather forcefully causing everything around Zelda to disappear into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Poor Zelda is a wreck lol but don't worry she wont stay this way. And the next chapter will finally be Smut! and probably 100% Smut if I have my way so get ready for that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEA We've finally made it to my E Rating!  
> Get it Girls!

The next thing Zelda was able to comprehend was the cold air. First she felt it against her neck where Mary Wardwell’s Lips had claimed her. Gradually the air surrounding her helped cool her boiling blood back to normal. Still unable to open her eyes a soft breeze blew through her curls and her lips parted taking a deep breath letting the cold air into her lungs.

Before she was able to take another breath she could feel soft lips just barely touch hers. Almost as if they weren’t really there. Zelda leans forward slightly to try and blindly catch them but Lilith pulled just out of reach forcing Zelda’s eyes finally open.

The two women now stood outside the Church of Night. Zelda fully taking in her surroundings a quizzical look fills her expression “Why have we…” She starts to ask as Lilith swiftly pushes Zelda against a nearby tree bringing a finger to her lips to quiet the witch. Just then Father Blackwood emerges from the front doors of the Church of Night eyes roaming across the grounds laid before him.

The two women hidden in the shadows of the trees watch quietly as he huffs angrily. Zelda’s heart starts to beat faster again. Lilith turning slightly their eyes meet and she leans forward pressing her body more fully into the Zelda’s. Pushing her further into the tree causing the redhead to gasp at the bark beginning to dig into her back though her dress. Quickly Lilith’s lips press against Zelda’s to mute her soft cries.

Cursing Faustus retreats back into the warmth of the church and Lilith tries to pull away from Zelda but her hand once again works its way into the thick brown locks holding the teachers lips to hers as the kiss becomes more desperate. Lilith’s hands gently caress Zelda’s curves carefully working their way to her breasts which she lightly squeezes. Zelda moans hungrily pulling her lips away her breathing now erratic. “Mary…” she crys excitedly. 

Lilith leaning forward tsks in Zelda’s ear. “I liked it better when my true name fell from those delicious lips of yours.” holding Zelda close their lips meeting again she transports them to her Cottage before Zelda has a chance to question anything.

Both women pull apart breathless, Zelda slightly dizzy from the unexpected magic she tries to looks around only to have Lilith moving on her quickly. Unfamiliar with her surrounding and still light headed Zelda tightly grips Lilith’s shoulders to keep from tripping over anything as the Brunette forcefully pushes her against the nearest wall another breath stolen from her lungs.

Zelda’s trimmed fingernails pierce into Lilith’s skin holding on tightly as those wicked lips aggressively attack the porcelain skin of her delicate neck. Niping and sucking while her hands slide down the fitted lace covered dress to Zelda’s hips grasping firmly she grinds herself into the redhead. A deep groans escapes Zelda’s kiss swollen lips.

Lilith slipping her forceful hands around to the shapely rear of her partner. One gripping tightly as she thrusts her hips into Zelda while the other sneaks back up to relight the heat starting at the small of her back.

Feeling her blood starting to boil again her finger tearing into Lilith’s skin. “Fuck!” Zelda screams her hips buck of their own accord one hand raking into the thick curls pulling harshly up reclaiming Lilith’s red stained lips in a heated kiss. Tongues fight each other teeth nipping.

Zelda’s fingers impatiently find the zipper at the back of her dress no longer able to stand the fabric covering her body as she grows more heated under her skin. Grasping the zipper she frantically pulls it down and tares the dress off herself. Lilith’s hands retreating from her to let the fabric fall to the floor. 

Left in a simple black slip already starting to cling to her glistening figure as she becomes more feverous. Her hands earnestly pulls the material over her head tossing it aside leaving the breathless witch in a pair of black lace panties and matching bra. Her chest rapidly rising and falling while her hands move to her hair pulling it up off the burning skin of her neck.

The Flames behind Lilith’s eye present once again while she watches the fiery redhead desperately strip before her. Her hand instantly going to Zelda’s hips stepping back into the fevered witch. Her lips hungrily devouring the exposed neck. Tongue eagerly lapping at the salty skin and finally biting hard enough to bruise the pale flesh dragging a withering cry from Zelda’s Lungs before descending down her flushed chest. 

Fingers expertly move behind Zelda’s back to the clasp of the black bra with a simple flick the bra is tossed aside and Lilith’s lips attach to an exposed nipple vigorously sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. The Ache between Zelda's legs beginning to throb she tries hard to concentrate through the heavy fog that has rolled into her brain. Snaking her long fingers back into Lilith’s hair holding her close to her chest.

Lilith moving to her other breast bites harshly at the pebbled nipple causing Zelda’s eyes to shut tightly as her head rolls back against the wall pushing her chest further forward into Lilith. “Mary!” her cry is weak and desperate as Lilith’s hands hook into the last remaining article of clothing dragging them down to the floor. Her Lips and tongue gliding down Zelda’s slim waist as Lilith settles onto her knees.

Pulling one of Zelda’s Weary legs over her shoulder she sinks her teeth into Zelda’s sensitive thigh marking her “Fuck!” Zelda cries again “For Lilith’s Sake would you please just Fuck me already!” Lilith looking up from between Zelda’s legs an evil smirk spread across her face. “All you had to do was ask my dear.” 

Her tongue slides up Zelda’s wet folds a hungry moan emitting from her chest as she gently kisses Zelda’s Clit before moving two finger just into her wet pussy. A soft whimper from Zelda “please…” and Lilith eagerly sucks Zelda’s Clit into mouth and thrust deep into her.

“YES!” Zelda yells her body sweltering and with a loud bang all the windows and doors of the cottage flew open. Grinding into the school teachers face Zelda’s breath becoming more and more irregular her head starting to spin and the heat rising in her brain Zelda is certain she is starting to blackout. Her knees becoming to weak she begins to slide down the wall. Lilith noticing the change in position pulls back slightly wrapping her free hand around Zelda helping ease her to the floor. 

Zelda’s eyes hazy her body slick with sweat she caresses Lilith’s face and pulls her down for a tender kiss as Lilith continues to move her fingers deep within the redhead. Curling her digits just so to stroke the right spot Zelda’s eyes drift close. “Yes... YEs... Lilith YES!” Zelda moans as she climbs towards her climax.

“Fuck I Love it when you say my name so desperately.” Lilith whispers as she slithers back down Zelda’s body once again. Her lips find the witches clit and vigorously sucks her into her mouth thrusting her hand harder and harder till Zelda is withering beneath her. Her nails clawing at the hardwood floor as her legs tremble.

“Praise Satan!” Zelda cries as she finally falls over the edge. Her thighs clamping around Lilith as her head rolls to the side and the darkness from before reclaims her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Filth Continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope there aren't to many mistakes. I totally wrote the end of this story while drinking at a bar. So please forgive me if it's a mess lol. I tthink it sounds pretty hot even it I did think it was much longer than it really turned out to be.

Zelda stirred from her sleep. The feeling of a heavy quilt pulled over her and the soft plush of a pillow below her. She opens her eyes quickly able to adjust with the aid of the full moonlight spilling into the unfamiliar room. Her eyes dance across the space around her as she tries to sit up only to find herself trapped under a delicate arm splayed across her waist. 

Her eyes moving down to her bindings finding herself dressed in her black slip and a manicured hand gently cupping one of her covered breasts causing her breath to catch in her throat as her mouth becomes dry. Turning her head slightly to see her bed partner . She smiles at the sight of Mary Wardwell in a deep cut nightgown, wild mane of thick dark curls splayed across the red silk sheets moonlight accentuating the deep sharp angles of the woman's face.

Zelda’s hand slides through her own hair as she tries to think of a way out of the woman’s grasp without waking her. _Zelda Spellman What have you done?_ She thinks to herself a small gasp escaping her lips as the hand at her breast gently begins to grope her. “Mmm” Her eyes drift closed again finally finding her voice “Mary…” she says softly her hand meeting Lilith’s at her chest gently squeezing it while she tries to ignore the growing ache at her core.

Lilith’s eye open quickly at the sounds coming from beside her they settle on the redheaded witch whose lips are parted a harsh breath stuck in her throat. Lilith massages Zelda’s breast more firmly as she slides in closer to her. “Zelda…” She whispers in her ear “My sweet sweet Zelda.” her teeth gently grazes the witches ear.

“Mary…”Zelda says again starting to get lost in the sensation she shakes herself back to reality. “Mary you have to stop!” she says pushing herself out of bed the cold air of the room immediately causing goose flesh to spread across her body, Her nipples standing erect beneath the black silk of her slip.

Lilith leans up on an elbow her eyes roaming across Zelda’s body. “What’s the matter dear?” she asks innocently. A dark smirk spread across her face. 

“I have to go… my family will be worried about me.” searching the room for the rest of her discarded clothes. “It’s only midnight, I doubt anyone has even gotten home yet.” Lilith purrs crawling to the edge of the bed sitting up on her knees “Come back to bed” her head slightly tilted to the side reaching a hand out to circle around Zelda’s waist pulling her into her body. Her lips meeting the back of the redheads neck.

“Mary…” Zelda’s voice is barely above a whisper she peels herself away. “You’ve had your fun. I don’t know how you managed it but you temporarily turned me into some sex crazed nympho and I will have no more of it.” 

Lilith slides off the bed onto her feet crosses to the witch as she searches for her lost dress behind a nearby chair her hand wrapping tightly around Zelda’s arm yanks her to stand straight pulling the redheads body back into hers. “I didn’t do anything but unlock something you’ve had hidden away for a very long time Ms Spellman.” She whispers in her ear. Zelda’s back against Lilith’s front “Don’t toss such a gift away so carelessly.” 

One of Lilith’s hands working towards the small of Zelda’s back, Zelda grips the brunettes hand harshly. “No Please.” she whimpers “I can’t take the heat again so soon.” Lilith smirks her hand redirects itself sliding along the front of Zelda’s chest pinching one of the woman's erect nipples.

“Stay with me a little longer.” Her teeth back at Zelda’s ear tugging while her hand moves to Zelda’s throat gipping gently.

“Tell me what magic you’ve used on me.” Zelda turns in lilith’s arms to face her. Zelda’s lips ghosting Lilith’s “Tell me and I’ll consider staying.”

Lilith rolls her eyes at the request but grips Zelda’s hips tightly as she turns them and pushes her back onto the bed crawling on top of her “Fine, It’s nothing really.” Her lips meet the freshly bruised flesh of Zelda’s neck. 

“I simply gave you the slightest bit of Hellfire. You’ll always feel a slight tingle there and if I touch that spot it will reignite.” placing one of her legs between Zelda's she leans forward growling in her ear “Only I am able to ignite the fire as I’m the one to place it there.” 

Lilith grinds her leg against Zelda’s center causing her to arch her back into Lilith. “Mary!” Zelda cries her breath caught in her throat as the black slip rises slightly when her knee curls around Liliths back. 

“I want you to feel every touch…” the demoness purrs her fingers running through the long red curls trimmed nails raking slightly against Zelda's scalp. A deep hiss pulled from zelda's lungs.

“every gentle caress.” her opposite hand gliding up a pale thigh hitching the slip up higher. Zelda's hands slide down to grip Lilith's rear her eyes slipping closed and her lips part. 

“while i'm stuck in this mortal realm I want to give you the most exquisite pleasure...” shifting her weight Lilith grinds her thigh back into Zelda “mmm” Zelda moans.

“and pain!” the hand wrapped in the red locks shifting to the witches neck gripping tightly. Zelda's eyes flash open a hunger there Lilith didn't expect.

Zelda quickly gripping Lilith's hips rolls her over into her back her lips finding Lilith's. Zelda desperately grinds herself into Lilith, holding the manicured hand to her throat. 

Zelda's other hand still at Lilith's hips eagerly sneaks under the brunette nightgown fingers finding their way to her wet pussy unobstructed. Pulling her lips away with a devious smile “you dirty bitch.” Zelda easily slipping two fingers into her partners tight cunt. 

Lilith's grip on zelda's throat becoming tighter “yes!” she moans opening her hips further to allow Zelda better access. 

Her voice slightly more winded than she would have expected “your one to talk dear.” as the witches fingers thrust deep into her. Lilith's free hand meets Zelda's naked pussy two fingers bury themselves forcefully into her causing Zelda to throw her head back a desperate groan spilling from her lips. 

Her red curls falling down her back as she rides the demons fingers. “oh Fuck…” she cries. Lilith bends her knees slightly supporting the witch as she sits up the hand at the throat harshly claws down Zelda's chest pulling the slip down her torso revealing her breasts which her lips eagerly suck into her mouth teeth hungrily bite the sensitive flesh. 

“oh… my…” Zelda breathes “fuck… yes…” Lilith pulling her lips away from Zelda looks up at the redhead above her breathless trying to keep a steady pace into the witch. 

“yes say it darling…” Lilith urges her. Zelda's free hand weaves into Lilith’s hair as she climbs towards her climax again “I need you to say!” Lilith whimpers. Head dizzy with ecstasy trying to wrap itself around the women's plea Zelda's fingers continue frantically rubbing against the demons clitoris as she continues to ride the brunettes fingers. 

“Fuck yes!" Zelda cries and she body tenses "Praise Lilith!” her hips quaking as her sweet fluids spill onto Lilith's fingers. "mmm..." Lilith Moans “Good girl.” she whispers into Zelda chest pulling her fingers from her. 

Zelda’s fingers find the edge of Lilith’s nightgown yanking it over her head revealing the teachers slim body. Pushing Lilith onto her back kissing her tenderly before she slinks down her lovers from body. 

Still recovering from her own orgasm her words soft and quiet “Bless us, O Satan,” Zelda's tongue wraps around a peaked nipple her hand finding it's way back to Lilith’s swollen nub causing Lilith’s back to arch of the bed. 

Gently grazing her teeth against Lilith’s ribs as continues “and these, Thy gifts,” the witches tongue dips into the brunettes belly button her lips quickly finding the withering Demons hip bone biting harshly 

“For which I am about to receive.” Settling between Lilith's thighs glancing up at the teachers body. “in Lilith's name..." The witch whispers "Amen.” Zelda’s lips quickly replace her fingers sucking forcefully watching as Lilith arches painfully off the mattress.

“Zelda!” she screams fingers snaking into soft red curls nails digging deeply into the witches scalp. Three fingers plunge deep into the teachers tight walls thrusting forcefully. 

Lilith’s body quick to respond to the sensations played upon her reacts intensely as Zelda continues her assault. Biting her lip she reaches her peak. “Fuck… FUck.. FUCK!” she shouts as her body clamps up holding Zelda’s exploring fingers tightly within her. Kissing Lilith’s inner thigh as she helps ease the Brunette back down. Retracting her fingers which immediately slide up across Lilith’s hips to her breast leaving a sticky trail as her gently massages the soft flesh.

Sitting up on her knees Zelda pulls the Black slip over her head leans forward catching Lilith’s lips with her own pressing her naked body firmly into to teachers.

Pulling back slightly to look at the witch a gentle finger tucks a red lock behind Zelda’s ear purring softly. Gazing at each other as their breathing and heart beats starts to steady Zelda nuzzles into the crook of Lilith’s Shoulders. “So…” her teeth gently nipping at Demon’s ear. “When did you plan on telling me who you really are?" She bites harshly, hand tangled in the wild dark curls yanking ferociously "Lilith...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will probably slow down a bit on this story simply because my weekend is officially over, but I will probably create more of a plot as my two loves start to take down the patriarchy!


End file.
